


Artiste

by fairykaine



Series: Short and Sweet (Fluff Collection) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambition, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, artist, enjoy!!, fashion - Freeform, idk - Freeform, lol, um...., well all i can say its short sweet fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: Adrien sees a hidden talent in Marinette.





	Artiste

Today, during lunch, Marinette had decided to stay behind in the school, and instead took out her sketchbook, and continued working on the _brilliant_ design idea she had last night. A mini-skirt dress with lace and frills _just_ right, and ever since the idea and image clicked into her mind, she had been non-stop drawing, sketching and erasing, detailing just right, she HAD to get this right… It could be a huge breakthrough for her future designs!

Despite waking up horrendously late, being unable to eat anything for breakfast, and throwing her hair into a messy bun instead of her usual pigtails, she headed to class, where she mostly paid attention, but really, was just drawing.

Some may not have understood, but inspiration was _big_ to Marinette. Not only could she finally, finally work on something after such a long time, due to her juggling life between Ladybug and herself, but since there were no Hawk Moth attacks, she could sit in the front and draw.

“Hey, Mari!”

She recognized that nickname, and that voice, how could anyone _not?_ The moment she heard it, her heart kicked into overdrive and her face began to turn red. She turned, and there he was, as suspected, Adrien.

“What are you working on? You looked so focused.” He sat down next to her. _Next to her._

Normally, she would have told any other person to shoo, she was busy, but it as Adrien! Adrian Agreste! So of course….

“Ah, hello, n-no, hi, Adrian! How’s the weather? N-no! How’s it going?” She tripped over her words as she attempted to speak to him. “Uh…. How are you today?”

Adrian smiled softly at her, and Marinette sighed inwardly. _Be still, my beating heart!_ “I’m pretty good today. How about you?”

“U-um, I’m pretty good! Um, I’ve been working on something since late last night. A design, it just kinda came into my head and I’ve been working on it and-” Marinette closed her mouth as she realized she was blabbing.

“Do you mind if I take a look?” Adrien said in a gentle voice.

“U-uh, sure! N-no problem! Um….” With shaking hands, she passed her sketchbook to Adrian, who’s hand brushed along hers as he took it.

A jolt shocked Marinette, who tried her best not to reel and make it seem as if touching him was horrible, but her heart began to beat that much faster.

Adrien took a look at the drawing and his smile widened. “This is really good, Marinette! Have you been designing for long?”

Marinette felt like she was going to explode out of happiness. “Um.. For a couple of years now! I love fashion and clothes, so I thought, why not make them? I mean, design them! Yeah! Design them!” She said, grinning wide and fidgeting.

Adrien smiled and passed the book back to Marinette. “I hope you keep making more designs. Maybe you can show me some more once you’ve designed a couple more.”

Marinette took her sketchbook and smiled at Adrian, who smiled back at her.

“Um,” Marinette giggled.

At that moment, her alarm went off. “Oh! Class is about to begin again. Um… see you later? I mean!” The blue eyed girl jumped up and gathered her things. “Yeah! See you later! I mean, soon! Since we’re in the same class and all..” She drops her sketchbook and leans to pick it up, and so does Adrian, who touches her hand again, and then looks up at her, smiling once again.

Marinette jumps back when this happens, and Adrian dusts off her book before handing it back to her. “This is yours. See you in a minute, Mari!” Adrian dashes off to catch up with Nino, who just walked up the steps to the school.

Marinette looks at her sketchbook and sighs, running her finger over the simple pink bordering, giddy as could be. _He touched it! He touched my sketchbook! And I managed to not sound like a total doofus! ...For the most part, anyways._

 _He called me an artist. I don’t draw well, but…_ She looked down at her past designs, and flipped the pages. As she did, she smiled. _No, he’s right. I am an artist._

Keeping that thought in mind, she headed into the school, clutching her sketchbook.

_I’m an artist._

**Author's Note:**

> my writing blog is at writerleen.tumblr.com! there are 3 req slots open!


End file.
